The Hidden Rose
by XxBadWolfxX
Summary: 2 months after journeys end. A young girl leaves a message to Captain Jack to give to the Doctor, though Jack doesn't realise he will be seeing the Doctor so soon. The girl appears to the Doctor claiming to be Bad Wolf. Rose returns. Torchwood crossover.
1. Captain Jack Harkness And The Girl

**this is my first story on here so im still working out how everything works so please if you review be nice and give me tips on how to do it better xx**

**disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood i only own this story and the girl although i do wish i could own David Tennant for a few days xx**

CHAPTER 1

Captain Jack Harkness And The Girl

Captain Jack was asleep in the Torchwood Hub. It was 11 o'clock and after saving the world once again who could blame him for wanting to sleep.Trying to find a Weevil in a town like this Cardiff was hard work and it was even harder when Mickey Smith was still shocked by how much Torchwood could do.

At 11:30pm Jack was woken by the stange feeling someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and had to close them again when he saw a bright glow. Jack rubbed his eyes and looked again this time he saw a girl (who looked about 15) standing in front of him. She had blonde hair and her eyes glowed a strange yellow/gold. The same yellow/ golden glow outlined her body and jack saw she was wearing yellow clothes.The girl was crying and the tears glittened because of how she glowed.

"you will see him again. The man with no name. The man who has a face which changes again and again. He will come to you. Tell him this...  
She is coming. Born from the stars.  
Controling time and space. She will find The Doctor.  
And together they will save the worlds.  
Tell him, Captain. Tell him its a message from the stars.

She said this in a peaceful way. A calm voice that could send shivers down your spine. After she finished she raised her hands in the air and vanished. Leaving Jack looking very confused and scared.


	2. Doctor And TARDIS

**disclaimer: check first page**

**Hey thought id write my next part so i can have this done soon for you all enjoy! xx**

CHAPTER 2

Doctor And TARDIS

Again The Doctor was alone.

He was sat in the captains chair inside the TARDIS remembering his companions that had helped him save the earth 2 months ago. Donna, she would never remember all the amazing things she had done and would never remember The Doctor. Martha, working for Captain Jack in Torchwood. Jack, saving the world again and again with all the Torchwood Team. Sarah-Jane, had a life looking after her son now. Everyone of them had been brilliant but none had been as brilliant as Rose.

Rose. The Doctor missed her the most. She was stuck in a whole other universe. with the human Doctor. The one who she could live the rest of her life with. The one that she could love forever.

The Doctor sighed.

_Don't be too sad, Doctor. We have millions of things we can do, together. _The TARDIS said inside his mind.

The Doctor smiled sadly and walked over to the big egg-timer in the middle of the console room and placed his hand against it.

"I know" The Doctor said "so TARDIS where do you want to go? your choice"

And then they was on there way.

**Sorry they are only short remember this is only my first story so be nice and hopefully they will get longer soon xx**


	3. Rose And John

**This chapter is going to be the shortest because it was harder to think of a stry for this part sorry please review xx**

CHAPTER 3

Rose And John

Rose was sat in Torchwood, remembering.

It had been two months now since The Doctor had left her once again. He had given her the human Doctor hoping to make it easier. But it hadn't. It had just made it harder.

Rose sighed and walked over to Jake, who was working across the room. She smiled at him and began to help with the work. Just to get her mind off...

him.

A few rooms away The Doctor (human), who was now known as John Noble, was working on his own special project. The project for Rose. He had now lived in this world for two months and had quickly found out that no matter how much he looked like The Doctor (Time Lord) Rose didnt feel the same way about him. The only Doctor she wanted was in the other world. So John had begun his own project at Torchwood.

For her.

**sorry its so short but these last few paragraphs have just been introducing some of the characters involved it gets more interesting soon. I hope.**


	4. Bad Wolf Returns

**This is were the story slowly starts to get more and more interesting. This is going to be my longest chapter yet. Im so sorry for the shortness of the others.**

CHAPTER 4

9:00am - Jacks alarm clock beeps. Already awake Jack turns it off quickly. After the 'visitor' last night Jack had not been able to sleep and had spent most of the night watching drunk people being thrown out of Pubs and Bars on the CCTV camera inside the Hub.

10:00am - Gwen came into the Hub and saw the CCTV room open. To her surprise she saw Jack, who usually sleeps to 11, inside watching the T.V. She sat down next to him.

"Mornin' boss" Gwen had a welsh accent. Her family had lived in Cardiff for generations.

"Hey" Jack said shortly. He was Clearly more interested in watching a empty street.Then Gwen heard it. It was quiet at first but slowly the noise got louder. The sound of a engine. And before Gwen could think of what it was she saw a blue box appear.

A blue police box.

The Doctor got his coat and ran towards the TARDIS doors. He didn't know where he was, or even when he was, the TARDIS had decided it all.

He opened the door and stopped. He didn't feels so excited anymore. He was in Cardiff, 21st Century.

"couldn't find anywhere in the universe more interesting to go?" The Doctor asked the TARDIS sarcastically.

Oh well, he thought as he closed the TARDIS doors and started walking up the street, give her a couple of hours to power up. Just up the street he saw someone he recognised.

"MICKEY!" The Doctor shouted. Mickey turned round surprised to see The Doctor running up to him, then he smiled.

Behind the TARDIS was a girl who glowed a strange yellow/gold. She was wearing a gold top that glittered in her glow. She was crying. She watched The Doctor run to Mickey. He was going to Torchwood. Soon he would hear her message. She pressed her hand against the TARDIS. Giving the TARDIS the power of the Vortex.

The TARDIS suddenly felt a power as the glowing girl pressed her hand against her. A power she had not felt since...

The Doctor walked into the Torchwood Hub with Mickey. Suddenly he heard a unmistakable voice which made him jump.

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes "Captain"

Jack walked over to him from the door way of the CCTV room.

"Nice to see you again"

The Doctor smiled "wish i could say the same"

They both laughed before Jacks face turned serious.

"I need to tell you something. It's pretty important. Jack the took him into the CCTV room.

Jack told The Doctor about the 'glowing girl' and the message she had asked him to give to The Doctor.

"Doctor, do you have any idea what this could mean?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"It could mean a lot."

The Doctors eyes turned to the T.V. as he saw the TARDIS and next to it he saw a yellow/gold glow that was shaped as a human.

He jumped up and ran, out of the CCTV room, out of Torchwood, down the street towards the TARDIS.

At the end of the street was the TARDIS. Suddenly the 'glowing girl' was standing in front of him. The Doctor saw streaks of tears on her glowing face and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her yellow eyes shone bright.

"I am the Bad Wolf."

The she fainted.


	5. Across The Worlds

**Sorry we are back to the short chapters. They take me ages to make up and i write them in a book and they are longer in the book. Guess my writings just to big! bt these chapters should be more interesting xx**

CHAPTER 5

Across The Worlds

After 2 months of hard work, John was done. He had finished building the Void Cannon. It should be powerful enough to get Rose into the parallel world. But he couldn't test it. They only had one shot at this and it was for Rose.

John ran through Torchwood searching for Rose. After running through what seemed like 1 million corridors he saw her. She was wearing black jeans and a dark green top. She was wearing black converse that had flames on the sides, and had a black Jacket. Her blonde hair was tied in a simple ponytail.

She was talking to her dad, Peter Tyler. Pete had known about what John had spent his first 2 months doing and as soon as he saw John walk through the door. This was the last time both of them would ever see Rose. Pete hugged Rose and kissed the top of her head. Pete put his arm round Rose and lead her toward John. Together they all walked to the room John had worked in for the last two months.

Rose was very confused. Why did John and her dad look so sad. They stopped infront of a door and John opened it.

Rose gasped as she saw what was inside the room and looked at John and her dad in surprise.

"Rose" John said "I know that ever since The Doctor left you again, you have never understood why. It was because he needed you to look after me. He knew i could be dangerous. But with Torchwood im safe, the can look after me so im going to send you back. Not just for you but for him too. He wants you back with him. He misses you. So i built the Void Cannon for you and him. Im sending you back."

Rose looked John in the eye. "I'm goin' to The Doctor?"

John smiled "You're going to The Doctor!" And they began to set up Rose to go.


	6. Two Hearts

**Not been on in a few days so I'm going to put a few more chapters on and thanks for all your reviews xx**

CHAPTER 6

Two Hearts

The Doctor carried 'The Glowing Girl' into the TARDIS Medical Room, and scanned her with the sonic screwdriver.

"No!" He said unbelievably.

The Doctor took out his stethoscope , placed it on her chest and listened.

One heart.

Two hearts!

He looked down at her sleeping face.

"Who is She?" He said softly to himself.

The girls eyes suddenly opened with a sudden shine of yellow. She was still crying.

"I am The Bad Wolf. I created myself. Born from the stars. I can see everything."

Suddenly there was a crash outside and a small smile came to The Bad Wolfs face.

"She is here"

The Doctor ran out of the room. The Bad Wolf sat up on the bed.

"My Hidden Rose!"


	7. Rose Returns

**Another Short One Sorry Please Review. xx**

CHAPTER 7

Rose Returns

Jack, Mickey, Martha, Gwen and Ianto ran out of the Hub to see what had made the crash. They looked around and couldn't see anybody. Standing just in front of the TARDIS they saw The Doctor. They ran over to him and started asking lots of questions about the crash.

"Everybody Quiet!!" Was the first thing The Doctor said. "I don't know what made the crash or i wouldn't be out here."

He looked at all the people around him.

"Everyone into The TARDIS, it might not be safe out here."

Slowly everybody went in.

A few streets away a blue light flashed and Rose Tyler came running through. She quickly looked around and saw a woman with red hair staring at her, amazed.

"Are you alright?" The woman said to Rose.

Rose knew that voice. It was Donna Noble. The Doctor had needed to leave Donna at home John had explained it all. How Donna had been dieing. Donna didn't remember Rose.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I was walking" Rose smiled at Donna's confused face. Donna walked off happy to know the blonde was safe.

Rose looked around. Yes, this was defiantly the right place. Now she had to find The Doctor.

Rose looked across the street and saw a young girl who hadn't been there a second ago. The girl had blonde hair with strange yellow eyes which matched the yellow glow of her body. The girl raised her arms and vanished. Rose walked to were the girl had stood and turned on the spot looking towards the shops. Rose looked at a sign. She ran. The writing on the sign in her mind.

Bad Wolf.


	8. Message In Blood

**Isn't Going To Be Longest But Not Shortest!! REVIEW PLEASE!! xx Thank You If You Already Reviewed xx**

CHAPTER 8

Message In Blood

The Doctor walked into the medical room to see how The Bad Wolf was and saw there was a empty bed. He turned and almost shouted for somebody when he saw what was written on the wall.

'My Creator is here.  
The one who spreads me,  
in time and space,  
she runs from me.  
Scared to hear my name.  
She sees it and fleas.  
So close to the one she misses most but still far away.  
Doctor go find her  
bring My Hidden Rose to me'

It was written in blood. He turned to leave the room and Bad Wolf was stood in the doorway.

"Go find her, quickly. I can not protect her for long. She is in danger."

The Doctor ran straight past The Bad Wolf. She had said everything in her normal peaceful voice. She didn't look worried but there seemed to be more tears that fell, glittering, down her face.

The Doctor didn't know who he was looking for but hopefully he would know when he saw the person.

_Remember the message on the wall. _The TARDIS said to The Doctor as he ran out.

As The Doctor ran he didn't notice the confused looks from Torchwood Team.

* * *

"Where's he ran of to?" Jack asked. He was sat in the captains chair in the console room. The others where sat on the floor.They all shrugged.

"To find My Hidden Rose" they all turned round to see who had answered and there in her usual glow was...

"Golden Girl?" Jack said curiously

"I am The Bad Wolf"

"Why are you crying?" Gwen walked to the girl. Ignoring Jack as he tried stop her. He looked scared but Gwen couldn't see why. It was only a girl.

"I can see everything. All that is. All that was. All that ever could be." Bad Wolf said in a peaceful tone. The tone that could send shivers down your spine.

Martha came over next. Jack sighed why did no one pay attention to him?

"What happens?" Martha asked gently

"It hurts." The Bad Wolf then fainted.


	9. The Message In His Mind

**Thanks For The Great Reviews Everyone I Love Them They Make Me Want To Keep Writing So Send Me More Soon Please xx **

**This Is All About The Message He Knows It's From Bad Wolf Obviously And Hes Working Out It's Meaning. **

CHAPTER 9

The Message In His Mind

My Creator is here.  
The one who spreads me,  
in time and space,  
she runs from me.  
Scared to hear my name.  
She sees it and flees.  
So close to the she misses most but still so far away.  
Doctor go find her,  
bring My Hidden Rose to me.

It ran through The Doctors head as he tried to work it out.

My Creator is here. -_ Well obviously the person who created The Bad Wolf. But The Bad Wolf created itself?_

The One Who Spreads me,  
in time and space - _Bad Wolf is here not in time and space?_

She runs from me,  
Scared to hear my name. - _Why would someone be afraid to hear there own creations name?_

She sees it and flees - _It? Whats it? The Name? The Bad Wolf Herself?_

So close to the one she misses most but still so far away -_How can you be close but far? What or Who does she miss?_

Doctor go find her - _Thats not hard to work out. Its all up to me!_

bring My Hidden Rose to me - _Hidden Rose?_

"ROSE!"

_It all fit Rose created The Bad Wolf._

_Rose spread The Bad Wolf in time as a message._

_Me and Rose ran from The Bad Wolf and Rose was scared of the name._

_Rose flees from the name Bad Wolf._

_Shes close to the one she misses most? - Me!? That would make sense because she is close being in this world, but far because she is running from The Bad Wolf, who is with me._

_I have to find Rose who is hidden away and bring her to the TARDIS_

Behind The Doctor at the end of the street was a yellow/gold glow, and there was Bad Wolf. She smiled through her glittering tears. The Doctor had worked out her messsage.


	10. Bad Wolf Is Everywhere

.**Thanks Again For Brill Reviews.Please Enjoy This Chapter And Send More Reviews Soon xx**

CHAPTER 10

Bad Wolf Is Everywhere.

Jack was sat in the captains seat and Martha was leaning against the wall of the TARDIS.

"He really should have more chairs in here" Martha complained as she walked over to Jack.

"Martha,it's only every so often The Doctor actually sits down. And normally there is only two people in here."

Martha sighed.

Jack rolled his eyes, "If your legs ache so much..."

Martha looked up amazed. Jack Harkness was going to offer his seat to her!?

"Sit on the floor"

Jack laughed and sat back. Martha sighed again, she should have known.

* * *

Inside The Torchwood Hub. Ianto and Gwen were watching the CCTV Cameras in amazement.

They saw The Doctor run down a street and the just behind him was The Bad Wolf, watching then she would disappear and reappear some where else. Smiling but always she was crying.

After about 10 minutes Mickey came into the room.

"Hey, what are you two slackers up to?"

"Mickey, watch this" Ianto said pulling Mickey closer to the TV. "The girl is everywhere."

"But she's in the TARDIS Med room I've just seen her"

They all ran from the room to the TARDIS.

In the shadows at the back of the room there was a yellow glow. Bad Wolf stepped forward ands looked at the TV. She raised her hands in front of her and switched the TV off. Then She moved her hands to the side of her, still raised. And Vanished again.

* * *

Gwen,Mickey and Ianto ran into the TARDIS

"Jack,Martha" Gwen panted "Bad Wolf..., everywhere."

Jack looked confused "Yeah?"

Mickey looked at Jack shocked "Ya Know?"

"I see everything. I am everywhere. I know everyone" They all turned and saw The Bad Wolf, she was in a white night dress and her hair was not tied up and waved down just past her shoulders. This made her look even brighter.

"I am The Bad Wolf. I can see the whole of time and space. I control life and death. The sun and the moon. The day and night. And it hurts so much.

Tears rolled down The Bad Wolfs face fast as she walked towards the middle of the TARDIS. The girls expression didn't change. She looked as peaceful as she sounded but the tears gave away the hidden pain. As Bad Wolf got to the console she pressed her hand against the egg-timer in the middle. The TARDIS glowed brighter and hummed softly which seemed to sooth The Bad Wolf as a small sad smile came across her face.

Mickey looked around and saw everyone watching The Bad Wolf. Gwen and Martha was crying. Jack and Ianto watched her sadly. Mickey looked back at Bad Wolf and a tear fell down from his eye.


	11. Hidden On The Roof

CHAPTER 11

Hidden On The Roof

Rose could see it all around her. There was no where safe, no where were that girl wouldn't be. Rose saw her every 5 minute. She would see a flash of gold and a girl glowing in gold who was wearing a white dress then she would blink and the girl was gone, but the same message always left.

'_Don't leave.  
You don't have to run.  
I am part off you.  
I am part off him.  
I am Bad Wolf.  
I am Hope.  
He is searching__  
Don't leave.'_

Rose was sat on the roof of her old flat. It was the best place to see if anyone was coming. She did'nt know who 'he' was but she would see him before he got to her. Was 'he' dangerous? Who was 'he'? Why was Bad Wolf so young? Why did she look like Rose? Why was her smile familiar? Should Rose Run?


	12. Jacks Warning

CHAPTER 12

Jack's Warning

Jack was sat in the console room with the Torchwood team and Bad Wolf. She was dangerous, Jack knew that but how dangerous he didn't know. He had to warn his team, but how? They all thought she was some little girl with a big mind but Jack knew she was more than that. She would vanish every few minutes and then reappear like nothing had happened. She didn't speak unless someone spoke to her, and then she wouldn't reply like a normal teenager, she would sound so grown up and it was wierd to see a child like that.

Bad Wolf was listening. Not to the people around her. To the people in her head, and the more she listened the more she realised. Two people inside her head. A male. A Female. But they wasn't talking to her, she could hear them though.

"Where is she?" The male said. The voice of the male belonged to The Doctor. "Bad Wolf help me find her."

Bad Wolf looked at the Torchwood team and raised her arms and vanished.

Jack watched Bad Wolf lift her arms and vanish, now was a good time to tell the team.

" Team, listen, i don't think we have long. This girl, Bad Wolf. She dangerous, she has hurt many people in order to save others. Ok so we do that, but i don't want to see any of you hurt so be careful around her."

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Gwen asked looking at Jack "she's not done anythin'.Nobody has been hurt, nothing in this whole country has been hurt because of her apperance."

* * *

Rose sat crying. _Why is she here? Why can't she leave me?_ Rose thought while she was alone on the roof top. It had been 10 minuetes since she had last seen Bad Wolf, but she knew she was still somewhere. That scared Rose more than any Dalek or Cyberman had ever done.

**Please review. Oh and just so everyone knows my story will be changing from my origianal idea, because as i've been writing this chapter, i've got a new idea. **


	13. The Truth

**I wrote this last night but then my Internet was turned of so I hope you like this.**

Chapter 13

The Truth

'Where are you Rose? Bad Wolf help me! Please!' That was all The Doctor thought as he ran. Then he stopped, a glow at the end of the street told him Bad Wolf was there.  
He walked towards her slowly. She had been crying, there was no tears in her eyes but there was soft streaks imprinted on her skin.

'Rose Tyler is hiding, hiding from the only thing that can lead her to you. She is hiding from me.' Bad Wolf Said in his mind.  
"Why are you protecting her? Helping her?" He asked out loud.  
"I lost the two people who loved me a long time ago. I was born in a battle, even my mother and father didn't know" Then she collapsed on the floor, crying.

The Doctor sat next to her and put his hands at her temple, then closed his eyes.

_He was in the TARDIS, Rose was staring into the heart. She looked so young, so beautiful. The yellow glow circled Rose, then The Doctor saw her. A baby girl, dancing around Rose. The TARDIS stopped moving and the doors opened.  
The Doctor can see himself, his 9th self lieing on the floor, looking terrified at Rose.  
"What 'ave you done?" He says  
"I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me" Rose answers with a voice that is partly not hers. Doctor [10] sees glowing Baby Bad Wolf dancing around the room, talking with Rose.  
"You looked into the time vortex, Rose no ones meant to see that." the 9th him answers, the baby looks at him then walks to Rose and stands next to her looking at the 9th Doctor.  
"This is the abomination." The Doctors, Rose and the baby hear the Dalek Emperor say. 'Exterminate' a dalek says. The 10th Doctor shuts his eyes, scared of seeing Rose killed. The baby goes into Rose and her eyes flash, Rose lifts her hand and stops the ray hurting her. The Doctor uncovers his eyes when he realises he has seen all this before and knows that Rose doesn't die.  
The 9th Doctor turns towards the dalek amazed as the rays go back, without hurting Rose. Then he looks at Rose confused.  
" I am The Bad Wolf" Rose and the Baby Wolf says together, "I create myself. I take the words. I scatter them, in time and space" they say as Rose's arm waves over the words. " A message to lead myself here."  
The 9th Doctor begins to panic and says " Rose you've got to stop this, you've got to stop this now! You've got the entire vortex running through your head, you're gonna burn!"  
Rose's eyes turn normal again as she looks at the 9th doctor, "I want you safe. My Doctor." Rose and the baby say " Protected from the false god."  
"You cannot hurt me, I am immortal!" the Dalek Emperor answers.  
Rose looks toward him and replies "you are tiny, I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your exsistance and i divide them." Her eyes then once again glow as the Bad wolf Cub inside her takes control. Her arm lifts and a dalek begins to disappear into to the air. "Everything must come to dust" answers the cubling as her eyes shine as bright as the sun, "all things." Rose's arms lift as Bad Wolf says, "everything dies." and all the Daleks turn to dust."The Time War ends!"  
The last words of the Dalek Emperor are " I will not die, I cannot die!" The his whole ship disoves to dust._

_The 9th doctor looks at Rose and says " Rose, you've done it now stop!" She doesn't reply " Just let go!". The 10th doctor looks at the child inside of Rose as she steps out of Rose but continues to hold onto her, seeing rose's dreams.  
"How can I let go of this?" Rose and the child answer." I bring life!" The Bad Wolf see Jack Harkness take his first breath of immortality.  
"But this is wrong!" The 9th and 10th Doctor say together. "You can't control life and death."  
The young child appears infront of the Doctor and looks down on him, "but i can! The sun and moon. The day and night." She then stands with Rose again and lets Rose show how she feels "But why do they hurt?"  
"The powers gonna kill ya and its my fault" says the 9th doctor nearly crying for Rose.  
The baby shakes her head, and so does Rose, "I can see everything." Both Doctors look at her, "all that that was. All that ever could be."  
The 9th Doctor stands up then, "that's what I see, all the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?"  
The 10th Doctor watches as the baby Bad Wolf goes into Rose again, only having a Small amount of power left.  
"My head" The baby wolf answers for herself and Rose.  
"Come here" Says the 9th Rose's hands.  
"It's killing me" says Rose, Bad Wolfs voice growing weaker.  
"I think you need a Doctor" says the Doctor as he pulls Rose towards him, and they kiss.  
As the 10th doctor is about to turn away he sees the baby wolf dance around Rose and The Doctor together. Then Rose faints and the Doctor and Bad Wolf lay her down. They look at the TARDIS and as the 9th Doctor blows the energy into the Tardis , the 10th Doctor sees the Bad Wolf slip behind the TARDISas a full person, looking about 2 years old, but with too much wisdom in her eyes. She looks at the 10th Doctor and smiles. "Call me Wolfie" She says. The doctor turns and sees the 15 year old Wolfie look at him and smile. "Seen enough?" The Doctor smiles and nods his head. Then lets go of Wolfie's temple._

"I was created because of Rose. She is my 'Mother' .. sort of" Wolfie said "but it took two life forms to make me more than just a 'energy child' and that person was you. "  
"So I'm like your Dad, so to speak?"  
"Do you want to be?"  
The doctor looked at Wolfie. This was his and Rose's creation, he and Rose had a daughter together!  
He smiled at Wolfie with his widest grin, "Do you like bananas?"  
Wolfie smiled just as wide as the Doctor "Why? Have you got some? I want one!"  
The held out a banana. Wolfie took it then hugged the Doctor,"you still havn't answered my question" she pulled out of the hug and looked at the Doctor.  
"Of course I want to be your Dad"

* * *

10 minutes later

The Doctor and his new daughter, Wolfie, ran towards the flats were Rose used to live with her Mother, Jackie. Wolfie lead the Doctor up a ladder , she knew Rose would be sitting on the top. When the Doctor reached the top he saw..

Nothing. the place was empty. No Rose. No nothing he turned to see Wolfie, her face was confused. She closed her eyes and looked for Rose, in her minds eye.

**So wheres Rose?? Why did she choose to run. Well you'll probably find out in half an hour if you're reading this now. Or if you're reading it when i've already wrote the chapter then you'll be reading more in a second. Sorry if i confused you there. Please Review xx**


	14. Rose Runs

**the next chapter. I might get through quite a few today because its sunday and I've not got much better to do. **

Chapter 14

Rose Runs

It had been 20 minutes since Rose had seen Bad Wolf. She was still sat on the roof. Didn't know what to do.  
I was dark, quiet. She was shaking. Every little noise made her jump.

The message was still infront of her.

_'Don't leave.  
You don't have to run.  
I am part off you.  
I am part off him.  
I am Hope.  
He is searching.  
Don't leave.'_

Rose suddenly heard foot steps. Someone running. Two people running. Then she heard the metal ladders clang as feet hit them. Rose stood up and ran, she jumped over the railing on the building and ran down, onto the street. She didn't turn around. She didn't see Bad Wolf watching her. She didn't see the Doctor sitting where she had been 2 minutes ago.

**Very Sorry for the shortness. Couldn't think of something for Rose to do. She was hiding so i couldn't exactly have her runnig around singing. And Wolfie is with the doctor so she couldn't be talking. I promise it'll be longer.. i think!**

**Doctor:: it better be! Iv'e not said anything for a while.  
Staceyy[Me]:: There you 'ave now =P  
Doctor:: Dont stick your tongue out at me young lady!  
Wolfie:: Will you two stop fighting!  
Staceyy:: He started it!  
Wolfie:: I don't care. By the way why was I called Bad Wolf in this Chapter? Im sure I said call me Wolfie.  
Staceyy::Yes, but Rose doesn't know that.  
Doctor:: You've seen Rose! Where is she? Tell me Tell me!  
Staceyy::Ask the nice people to review and i will.  
Doctor:: Revieww Please everyone. I want to find Rose! Where is she?  
Staceyy:: I'm not saying but you can 'ave a banana.  
Doctor::That will do.. for now.**


	15. Jack Runs

**Not sure what is going to happen in this chapter. I hope it comes to me while i'm writing =D sorry for spelling mistakes and such. 25 Days 'til christmas whoo.**

Chapter 15

Jack Runs

Jack still wasn't happy. _This Bad Wolf isn't good. _He thought, _last time that name was metioned Rose reappeared and was taken away again, and Rose was taken the time befor that too. _

Then Jack thought of something. He looked at the others, "Guys, I'm goin' to the Hub, be back soon" Ianto looked at him wondering what he was up to? Jack ran out of the TARDIS.

* * *

In the Hub, Jack sat infront of the computer and looked at the rift activity. There was a major change just 12 hours ago. _Hadn't that been when there had been that big crash?_ Jack took a small device and ran out of the hub. He held out the device in the palm of his hand and watched it turnwhen it stopped he ran the way it pointed.

* * *

Two streets away Rose stopped running. She sat on a bench and looked up at the sky.

"Where are you doctor?" She said as a tear fell softly down her face.

* * *

The Doctor stood up, looking very confused.

"Wait a minute. I was in Cardiff. Now I'm in London. I know I'm good at running but there is no chance I'm that good." He turned around. Wolfie wasn't there.

* * *

Bad Wolf was stood next to Jack.

"Two streets away, is a person who you thought you would never see again." Jack looked at her. "Go to her." Jack smiled sadly at the young Wolf, and began to walk away.  
"Oh and Captain." Jack turned to look at the glowing girl. "Never say I'm Dangerous again. Though it might be true I would never hurt any of the Doctor's friends." then she vanished and Jack gave a small chuckle. He was begining to like her. Then Jack ran down two streets to see a 21 year old girl staring at the sky and heard her say,

"Where are you doctor?"


	16. How Did We Get To London?

**In the last chapter I only added the Doctor because I had said he and Wolfie were at Rose's old flat, then i realised the Hub is is Torchwood 3 which is in Cardiff. Then it also gave me a reason for Wolfie being with Jack. Because she disappeared.**

Chapter 16

How Did We Get To London? 

The Doctor sighed. _Where on Earth, or any other planet actually, is Wolfie? How did she get me to London? How come she thought Rose was here?_

"I am on Earth, I went to see Jack Harkness. I teleported us here but you didn't notice because you was focused on getting to Rose.. I mean Mum, if she wants to be. But Rose if she doesn't.."

"Wow, that must be what i sound like" The doctor interupted with a smile . Wolfie grinned at him, "anyway Rose/Mum was here but she ran and went straight through the ramaining part of my teleporting ray, which dies after about 5 mins, and she is now back in Cardiff but I got my spy. Which is why I went to see Jack. I lead him to rose and hopefully he will stop her from running off when us two appear. She doesn't like me. 'Cause Im the Bad Wolf."

"Well lets get moving chicken.." The Doctor Said giddly. Wolfie started laughing. The Doctor smiled " Yeah..I'm never saying that again" and in a flash of gold light him and Wolfie went back to Cardiff.

* * *

The Doctor landed on his head. Wolfie landed softly facing the right way up. As the Doctor got up rubbing his head Wolfie said," we are about 10 minutes away, should give time for Jack explain whats been going on. Come on Dad. Don't be soft." She looked at the Doctor and saw him looking almost like a statue. " Whats wrong?" She stepped towards him.  
" Nothing" He replied and smiled " it's just that was the first time anyone has called me Dad since, well, only a couple of months ago but it still feels like along time ago."  
"I don't have to call you Dad if you don't want me to"  
" No, it's okay. It sounds nice." The Doctor smiled and held out his hand. " Come on then"  
Wolfie grabbed his hand and walked down the street, every second coming closer to Rose and Jack.

**Doctor:: She called me DAD!!  
Staceyy:: I thought you might like that.  
Doctor:: Thank you soo much Staceyy. I will never be mean to you again. Until the next chapter.  
Staceyy:: Okayy I Wont mean to you either.  
Wolfie:: Aww Im happy you two are finally acting like character/Author just like you should be.  
Staceyy::Wolfie im glad you're here. I was wondering if you would do the shout out this time?  
Wolfie:: Okayy -Coughs- Ladys and Gentlemen see that Button possible just under me which says Review would you please preess it and send my dear friend Staceyy [XxBadWolfxX] a message about how brilliant her characters are, and possibly how she could make her story better. Reviews are love.  
Doctor:: Aww my daughters soo cutee  
Wolfie:: Dad.. Stop it  
Staceyy:: Thank you Wolfie**


	17. Where Do Ya Reckon Jack Is?

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I typed this up before but then my internet crashed so i hope i do this sort of the same. xx**

Chapter 17

Where Do Ya Reckon Jack Is?

Martha, Gwen and Ianto where all in the TARDIS control room. Martha sitting in the captains seat, Gwen, on the floor in front of Martha, and Ianto standing leaning against the console. Mickey was wondering around the TARDIS and had been gone for almost an hour.

"I wonder where Mickey's got to?" Gwen said sounding slightly worrid.  
"He'll be fine" Martha reasured her "He used to live on here, he knows his way around."

They all jumped when they heard a crash from another room. Then Mickey came bursting in.  
"Sorry... Got a bit lost"

Martha looked at Gwen and mumbled "or maybe he doesn't know his way round."  
Gwen then started to laugh.  
"Don't laugh at me. I want to see you find your way around." Mickey said looking hurt.  
"She probably could go all the way arond and back without getting lost" Martha replied.  
"Shut up Martha"  
"Shut up Mickey"  
"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT YOUR GOBS FOR ONE MINUTE!" Gwen shouted. Ianto was quietly laughing in the corner.

"You know what, it's been almost a hour and a half since Jack left. Where do ya reckon he is?" Mickey asked his team mates.  
"Well he said he was going to the Hubso my best guess is there." Gwen answered  
"Ohh. He's probably playin' with the weevil." Mickey answered excitedly.  
"No. We haven't been allowed do that since Owen nearly set on free." Ianto answered quickly.

Gwen and Ianto smiled sadly. Remembering there two friends Owen and Tosh. Mickey, who hadn't know them ever stood uncomfortably by the door. Martha, who had only met them a few times smiled and remebered how kind both of them had been.

Five minutes later Mickey broke the silence when he said "urm.. I'll go and see if Jacks in the Hub" He looked at Martha who nodded and the other two just looked up , stopping thier daydream.

As Mickey left Ianto said " So.. Who wants a coffee?"  
"I would love one" Martha said smiling " Come on I'll show you to the kitchen."

**Staceyy::Looks like a good place to stop. Ianto with that brilliant welsh accent of yours will you please ask the people to review.  
Ianto:: Of Course -Coughs-  
Gwen:: Wait -Staceyy?? What accent do you have?  
Staceyy:: Why is that relevent?  
Gwen:: Well you know how we all talk so how do you?  
Staceyy:: I talk like any person from manchester does  
Martha:: So You're a Chav?  
Staceyy:: No Way! I'm just me! Wierd and wonderful me!  
Ianto:: Can I do my bit now?  
Staceyy:: Oh Course Yan.  
Ianto:: Okayy Nice people out there in the real world will you please review and make Staceyy happy =D Thank you x  
Staceyy:: Taa Ianto  
Martha:: -Cough- Chav -Cough-  
Staceyy:: I'm gunna kill you off if you're not careful  
Martha:: No im Sorry  
Stacey::...**


	18. Jack And Rose

**Thanks for reviews again. xx**

_Previously: "__Where are you Doctor?"_

**And Now :**

Chapter 18

"He pratically ran out of the TARDIS before, so I've been wonderin' where he is too. But he's not up there" Jack answered.  
Rose turned around, her eyes where so dark and sad, she had grown up so much since the last time he had saw her. She had loved, she had lost, she had fought. He could see it all in her eyes.

As soon as she saw Jack she smiled. "JACK!" She screamed loud enough for the whole street to hear.

* * *

"JACK!"

The Doctor and Wolfie heard. The Doctor knew that voice and smiled as he heard it then began to run.

'He does way too much running' Wolfie thought. She stood still and counted to 30 before teleporting to just behind Jack and Rose in her Yellow/Gold glow.

* * *

The Doctor ran until he could see Wolfie watching Jack and Rose, hugging. The Doctor smiled and went to the side of Wolfie. He looked at Wolfie and saw she was crying. He tried to touch her, so he could confort her but she was to hot. The yellow glow around her heating her body, he understood the tears where pain. A pain she always had to go though.

"Jack, I thought you were dead!" They heard Rose say.

"Me, die? Ha you can't get rid of me that easy, Rosie Posie"

"How did you not die? And don't call me that"

" Wow, you're as bad as the Doctor when i call you a different name. I say 'Doc' once to him and he sulks"

" I do not!" The Doctor said a little bit too loudly. "Damn" he sighed and stood up, smiling.

"DOCTOR!" Rose shouted before kissing him.

Wolfie smiled through her tears and Jack looked towards her and winked. Her eyes widened in shock. ' How did he know I was here?' She thought.

The Doctor and Rose broke apart and Rose smiled at him. "Hello" she said to him. He looked very shocked  
"Hello" He answered and smiled. The Doctor looked at Jakc and saw him looking at where Wolfie was hiding.

"Wolfie? I think we've been rumbled" The Doctor shouted. Rose looked at him confused. 'Who is Wollfie? A new companion? I mean I know he traveled with other people but still"

Rose gasped in shock when she saw Bad Wolf stand up. She was glowing brightly, she was smiling but looked in pain, only the Doctor could see that she was in pain, it wasn't a easy to spot pain, it was a hidden pain. The only thing that gave away that she was in pain was the tear streaks on her face.

Rose looked at the Doctor. How could Bad Wolf be traveling with him?

**Staceyy::What's Rose gunna do?  
Rose:: Im right here you know  
Staceyy:: Yep I know.  
Jack:: Can I do it!!?  
Rose:: You did it last time  
Jack:: So??  
Wolfie:: I Want too  
Rose:: I Don't want to no more  
Jack:: So That means I can?  
Wolfie:: What about me  
Staceyy:: Right The Doctor can do it. Cuz he was the only quiet one  
Doctor:: What?? I Was busy peeling the banana from last time I did this  
Staceyy:: I let you find Rose now do it  
Doctor:; Can I get another banana?  
Staceyy:: Fine, as long as I only get good reviews  
Doctor:: Yey! Right everyone listen this depends on whether you live or die! Review and make them good. Then she gives me a banana, if I don't get my banana then I will kill you for not reviewing.. actually next time the Dalek invade I wont save you.. now I feel mean.. oh just review  
Stacey:: ...**


	19. Searching For Jack

**Thank you to Herminia4g for Reviewing. The Doctor was very happy because he got that banana I had to promise him. Rose and Jack and Wolfie were also happy because it made him shut up for a full 3 minutes. Then he started to ramble again.**Chapter 19

On with the story..

Searching For Jack

Mickey entered the Hub through the invisable lift. "Jack?" He shouted as the lift came down. He looked all around and couldn't see Jack anywhere.  
As soon as the lift touched the ground he jumped off. He ran into the medical room first. He saw Martha's phone and it was bleeping. Mickey looked unsurely at wondering whether to pick it up.

He walked over to it and saw it was a text, from Ianto. He picked up the phone and pressed read.

_Hey Mickey.  
Can you please bring my phone to the TARDIS after you find Jack.  
If you don't find Jack come back to the TARDIS, give me my phone. Then go find him!  
Oh and why are you looking on my phone!  
Thanks Mickey...  
Martha  
x_Mickey looked at the text then put the phone in his pocket.

* * *

After nearly a full hour of searching, Mickey decided that Jack must have gone out. He was about to walk out of the Hub, when the monitor showed a blonde girl and a man in a pinstriped suit kissing. Just behind them Mickey saw Captain Jack smiling and next to him a Glow that had to be Bad Wolf. Mickey ran to the TARDIS and burst in.

**Mickey::My go??  
Staceyy::I don't have to convince you with a banana or other fruit product so sure..  
Mickey:: I want you review so please do.  
Staceyy::That was rubbish but fine by me. I'll ask Martha next time... Please Review everyone xx Reviews make me write more **


	20. Suddenly A Parent

**Been a while since i wrote but been quiet busy with stress of school work and having to perform in the school christmas concert, which my brilliant music teacher came up with the total origianal name, The Christmas Cracker. I mean how any times has that been used? Anyway Im Back and writing once again. Ohh please check out my other story which is a doctor who msn thing and i love that story and its not serious its just about me messing around haha. Anyway enjoy this and thank you to all you faithful readers you all mean so much to me!**

Suddenly A Parent

_Previously: Rose looked at the Doctor. How could Bad Wolf be traveling with him?_

and now:

Rose stepped away from The Doctor. " How can you.."

The doctor stepped towards Rose, " I know what you're thinking but it's nothing like that. I'm not traveling with Wolfie, but..."

"Oh, she's wolfie now! After everything that happened with Bad Wolf., but still you meet her and want to travel with her!"

Wolfie glowed brightly and stood in front of Rose " I am not The Bad Wolf, well not the FIRST Bad Wolf. I was created by two others. Two other people who believed they didn't have anybody else who cared for them. That they was alone. They didn't see that they had each other. They only saw that and it was too late."

Rose looked at Wolfie, how many Bad Wolf had there been? Was it just a coincidence that Rose had spread Bad Wolf over time and space?

"why do you look so much like me?" Rose whispered and Wolfie smiled

"Because you was one of those who created me so long ago. One of those who was alone"

"That would make me your mum?"

"Only if you want to be"

"Who would be your Dad?" Rose said uncertainly, still not sure whether to trust Wolfie. The Doctor went over to Wolfie but didn't try touch he, she was still glowing brightly as the tears fell down her face, tears of pain, the Doctor thought bitterly. He looked over to Rose and smiled

" I am her Dad" he said happily and Wolfie smiled along with the Doctor. Suddenly Rose saw it, the smile that looked so familiar. Wolfie and the doctor had the same smile, while wolfie had most of Rose's looks, wolfie had inherited her fathers smile which, in most peoples opinion, was one of his best features. 'I wonder what else she's inherited?' Rose thought to herself as she smiled.

"Is that a smile?" Wolfie asked cheekily.

"I think it is" The Doctor said looking down to his daughter.

"The first one I've seen since she first saw me stand from this bush"

"The happiest one I've seen in a while"

"what you thinking Rose?" Wolfie asked curiously

" Hey, don't you call me Rose Missy"

"What?" The doctor and Wolfie said in unison

" It's mum to you"

"all three of them smiled"

" I'M A UNCLE!" Jack suddenly shouted at the top of his voice. The three others jumped and turned to look at him.

" Yes you are Mister Jack Harkness" Rose said happily

"Thats Captain to you Rosie" Jack smiled and ran to hug all three of them.

Then they heard a noise. I very particular noise that The Doctor had only heard from the outside a few times before. And before them the TARDIS materialized. The Doctor looked around confused. Wondering who could have possibly been able to fly her.

The the door opened, and out stepped a very sick looking group of people containing Mickey, Martha, Gwen and Ianto.

" We didn't do anything" they all said together, then they all fell over.

**Staceyy: Haha I liked that chapter wierdly enough  
Jack: I didn't.. I hardly spoke  
Staceyy: yeahh well this time I ws forcusing on family  
Mickey: How did we end up there??  
Martha: In the TARDIS stupid  
Mickey: Yeahh but we didn't do nothing with the TARDIS  
Staceyy: Dont worry thats my next chapter, we'll go back in time and see what happened okay?  
Gwen: Okayy  
Doctor: Me ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!!  
Rose: I Guess the doctor wants something  
Staceyy: Well hes not getting it...  
Wolfie: you complain when he doesnt want to do this now your complaining that he does  
Staceyy: Fine he can do it if he wants  
Doctor: No I Dont want to now  
Staceyy: Fine Mickey can  
****Doctor: No MEEEEE!!!  
Stacey: Okay Go  
Doctor: Review Pretty Please Or I will bug you forever and ramble on and on and on and on and on and on mwahaha ohh and ill tell you tails of what i did to TARDIs and how i stole her and how she was grown...  
Everybody apart from the doctor: STOP!  
Staceyy: Review or it'll go further -covers ears-****  
**


	21. Traveling With No Driver

**Hello I've not ad any reviews on this story and i waited a full day. Well near enough its 12:10 am Whoooo Its Christmas Eve!!! Presents Tomorrow EEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY!! lol anyway I just couldnt't keep away from this story any longer so please review and sorry if i make spelling or any kind of grammar mistakes thank you xx Also the Doctor has started to ramble again!**

Traveling With No Driver

_Mickey ran into the TARDIS and burst in._

"Mickey! Did you bring my phone" Martha said as the TARDIS doors closed. Mickey looked at her stunned. Gwen walked over to him and put a hand against his shoulder.

"Mickey are you ok?" she sais begining to worry about the man who stood before her.

Ianto was stood next to the console when suddenly the T.V screen stopped showing wierd shapes and started to go through what looked like files in a language that Ianto couldn't read. Ianto looked round and saw Martha relaxing on the captains seat and Gwen and Mickey by the door. As Ianto looked back at the T.V. screen suddenly the ship shuddered. Martha held to the side of the chair and looked over at the big egg-time thing (she really had to learn what it was) as it started to move, 'guess we're traveling' she thought.

Mickey grabbed onto the railing and helped Gwen up off the ground. She grabbed hold of the rail and sttod next to Mickey, looking over to Ianto. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear" Came Iantos reply as he stood up and held onto the console tightly. As he did his arm caught one of the buttons and the TARDIS suddenly shook making everyone hold even tighter. Martha lost her grip and fell. " Ianto! that one was you, you touched that button with your arm."

"Maybe the ship is very sensitive when you touch it. You know mayb Iantos arm skimmed something and the machine started to do as that button tells it too." Gwen tried to explain, when she ha said machine she noticed Mickey and Martha both glaring at her.

"It. Is. Not. A. Machine!" Martha growled as the TARDIS shook under Gwens feet making her fly away from the door landing on the floor about 10cm away from Martha.

"Don't call the TARDIS a machine ever! She gets angry" Mickey warned Gwen still glaring at her.

The TARDIS stopped shaking and everyone let go of what they were holding onto or got back on there feet (in Gwens case), a sick looking Ianto smiled seeing that the TARDIS had stopped. "Here we are then!" he said looking at Martha and Mickey, "lets see where the girls taken us" Mickey answered.

Suddenly the TARDIS shook again making everyone fall. Martha laughed "No, now lets see where we are" and she got up and ran to the door. Just before she opened it she turned around. "Mickey will you go through first? I mean I just don't want to be head to head with a Dalek or something" at the word dalek the ships lights had dimmed. Martha looked at the ship and stroked it softly until some sparks hit her hand.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong Martha?" Gwen asked conserned

"What? Oh, nothing , nothing"

"Ok I'll go out first"Mickey said nearly laughing at Martha being hurt by the TARDIS. "Oh and Martha, don't go stroking the Doctors ship, thats what the Doctor does. And what Rose used to do, no one else is aloud to though"

Mickey opened the door and Martha followed him, then Gwen then Ianto. They all suddenly felt dizzy from the trip.

The four people saw the Doctor, Rose, Jack and Wolfie's face and all managed to say "We didn't do anything" before they collapsed on the floor.

**Stacey: Done now i can get on with the story**

**Doctor: OH OH OH OH MY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL IS ON TOMORROW WOW EVERYONE HAS TO WATCH IT INCLUDING ALL YOU ALIEN CREATURES**

**Stacey: shut up doctor though I am very excited about your show tomorrow**

**Rose: I wont be in it :( **

**Martha: none of us but the doctor will**

**Wolfie: thats because I'ms Staceys creation**

**Stacey: Wolfie you've not done the review thing for a while it's your turn**

**Wolfie: I get a banana??**

**Doctor: If she gets one so do I**

**Stacey: If i get enough reviews father christmas might bring you some **

**Wolfie: Yey please everyone for a little christmas gift to stacey will you please please review so that father christmas will give me and my dad some bananas thank you merry christmas and if you don't celebrate christmas just enjoy the doctor who special tomorrow x**


	22. Crash landing

**

* * *

**********

Happy New Year Everyone ! Hope you all had a good christmas and got everything you wanted blah blah blah =D I got great stuff too. Urm.. sorry for not writing for a while I'm very caught up in everything at the moment and not had time but I'm here now and will be writing more but I can't think of a way for my story go to where I want it to be. Yes I know it's terrible. haha anyway here we go.

Crash Landing

Rose and Jack ran over to the collapsed Mickey, Gwen, Ianto and Martha as The Doctor and Wolfie jumped over them into the TARDIS. "WHAT?" Jack and Rose heard the Doctor shout and Jack sighed " wonder whats up with her this time" he said as he gently patted Iantos face trying to wake him up.

Rose laughed and slapped Mickeys face hard. Mickey eyes shot open and looked to see Rose. "Oh my God, ROSE!" he hugged her and both of the pair started to laugh.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor and Wolfie where running around frantically reading the screen and asking the TARDIS alot of questions (Wolfie can speak Gallifrlian already)

_TARDIS s'tahw gnorw?_ Wolfie asked soothingly

_Eiflow pots gnicinap, m'I enif _The TARDIS answered quickly

_Neht yhw did ouy evom? dna t'ond yas yeht edam uoy esauc' I wonk enon fo meht tol nac ylf uoy _The Doctor said accusingly

_I t'ndid evom yb eciohc. Eh did ti_

_S'ohw eh? _The Doctor asked

The screen flashed and for a second a face appeared. "WHAT?" shouted The Doctor and him and Wolfie ran around flicking switches to get the face back up

* * *

After waking Mickey none of the rest of the Torchwood team would wake up. Even with the Tyler slap.

" Jack, have been tryin' wake these up of ages, can we just put them into the TARDIS and the Doctor can take us to the Hub?"

"Rose thats a great idea, come on then you can pick up Gwen. I'll get Ianto. Mickey get Martha"

"Why do I have pick up Martha? She wouldn't want me to" Mickey sulked

"Just get her!" Jack said annoyed with Mickeys protest.

* * *

As Rose, Jack and Mickey entered the TARDIS they say the Doctor and Wolfie running about switching many different things around the console.

Suddenly the doors slamed shut behind behind them. Wolfie and the Doctor quickly looked up, as they still ran around.

"Mickey, did you close that then?" Rose asked

"No, how could I close that door with Martha in my arms." Mickey snapped

"Okay calm down I was only askin'. But if you didn't close it who did?"

The coloum in the middle of the room then started to move and they TARDIS began to shake.

"NO" the Doctor shouted.

"Tahw era uoy ginod? I t'ndid yas evom! Eiflow did uoy od taht?"

"what?" Mickey looked at the Doctor

"Dad ti t'nsaw em, ehs devom no reh nwo" Wolfie answered ignoring Mickey.

"Ehs t'nseod krow no reh nwo. On, taht t'nac neppah, nac ti? HO! " The Doctor then looked around at Mickey and Jacks Confused faces, "someones got control of the TARDIS!"

Rose walked over to the Doctor, confusion and a little bit of panic on her face. "Doctor, what language was that then?"

"The language of Gallifrey." The Doctor looked over her face carefully before looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Then why can I understand it?"

The Doctor and Wolfie turned to look at Rose but suddenly the TARDIS hitting the ground very fast.

Jack laughed "Doctor that was worse than you're driving"

Then at the same time Gwen Martha and Ianto all woke up.


	23. Enemy Or Friend?

**Hi again guys.. **

**forgot to say last time.. if you wanted read what the Doctor, Wolfie, and the TARDIS was saying, just read it backwards.  
Sorry for leaving this story for so long but I didn't get no reviews so I sort of forgot.. Anyway I'm back and I have a idea of whats going to happen for this chapter and the next ones coming up.  
And I'm begining to get ideas for where this story could end. So it wont be lasting to much longer. And there may be a sequal to it. But it's up to you so when you review please tell me if you want a sequal. Thank you now enjoy this chapter.**

_Previously:_

_The coloum in the middle of the room then started to move and they TARDIS began to shake._

_"NO" the Doctor shouted._

_"Tahw era uoy ginod? I t'ndid yas evom! Eiflow did uoy od taht?"_

_"what?" Mickey looked at the Doctor_

_"Dad ti t'nsaw em, ehs devom no reh nwo" Wolfie answered ignoring Mickey._

_"Ehs t'nseod krow no reh nwo. On, taht t'nac neppah, nac ti? HO! " The Doctor then looked around at Mickey and Jacks Confused faces, "someones got control of the TARDIS!"_

_Rose walked over to the Doctor, confusion and a little bit of panic on her face. "Doctor, what language was that then?"_

_"The language of Gallifrey." The Doctor looked over her face carefully before looking into her chocolate brown eyes._

_"Then why can I understand it?"_

_The Doctor and Wolfie turned to look at Rose but suddenly the TARDIS hitting the ground very fast._

_Jack laughed "Doctor that was worse than you're driving"_

_Then at the same time Gwen Martha and Ianto all woke up._

And Now...

"I wasn't sleeping!" Gwen shouted. Jack laughed again but stoped as soon as he saw the Doctors glare.

Wolfie jumped up off the floor and ran to help Rose "What did you mean when you said you understood what me and Dad had been saying?"

"Wolfie, I understood everythin' every word."

The Doctor put on his clever specs and turned Rose towards him, cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Everything looks fine to me. You shouldn't have been able to tell.." He then let go of Rose but kept looking at her as put his specs away "Nobody, ever, has been able to.. I mean it's impossible, no human could ever, I mean you're too thick, not that you lot are thick, but compared to the time lords.."

"You're rambling" Rose said smiling at the Doctor.

"Hello!" Wolfie answered, slightly annoyed. She looked at her Mum and Dad as they turned to her with confused looks, "Where are we? What year? What planet? Come on something wierd is going on and you two are just staring at each other."

"Wolfie! Don't talk to your Dad and me like that!" Rose said to her new, and first, daughter.

"Sorry Mum" Wolfie said. Rose smiled at her.

"What? Rose did she just call you Mum? And she's been calling the Doctor dad" Mickey said with wide eyes.

"Well.." Rose began but luckily got interupted by the Doctor as he suddenly felt it become tense.

"Yes she did and yes she has been.. god Mickey you are slow.. she's mine and Rose's daughter.. Now lets go see what's outside." And the Doctor walked to the door.

* * *

Outside a man stood waiting as he saw the blue box appear he laughed, _yes my plan has worked._ He smiled.

Ten minutes later

The man was sat on the chair reading a newspaper that had the date, _Friday 13th April 2008._But the paper was over 2 years old.. The man heard the TARDIS doors opening and tried to quickly get off his chair and ended up falling backwards just as the Doctor walked out the door.

As the Doctor stepped out he saw two pairs of legs quickly swing of the seat that was on the floor. The doctor looked shocked and the man laughed

"Hello old friend.. Or should I say enemy?"

"You!" Martha said as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Yes me! Great old me. Come on wheres the rest of your lot. Mickey Smith? Captain Jack Harkness? IantoJones? Gwen Cooper? And not forgeting Rose Tyler." The man said and slowly everyone except Wolfie was out.

"Right now thats done. Everyones out." The man said smiling. "Arn't they?"

The Doctor nodded "Yeah"

"Well it will be okay for me to go in then?" The man said and smiled slyly.

The Doctor sighed, "Ohh fine.. Wolfie out you come"

"Yes young Wolfie come out and play"

"What's your game, I like snakes and ladders.." Wolfie said cheekily as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Well I'm the Master at Mastermind" The Master laughed at his own joke.

"That was just a bad joke" The Doctor said mockingly

"Well Doctor.. Actually you lot arnt allowed listen so I'll change language"

"Llew Doctor.."

"On! T'nod trats gniklat ot em ekil taht uoy kniht i t'nod rebmemer tahw uoy did?" The Doctor cut him off quickly.

The Master sighed "M'i ton gniyrt ot llik enoyreve siht emit.. M'i reah ot ekat ruoy rethguad! Won Eyb!"

The master turned something as the doctor and Rose shouted "No!" then in a flash everyone disappeared.

The Master turned to face Wolfie, who was shining Gold. She made the TARDIS disappear.

"What? No you stupid girl.. How where you sposed to get home?"

"What?" Wolfie looked at the master through her tears and the Master gasped

"So it's true.. The tales of the Wolf! The legend who will save the worlds."

Wolfie smiled, "Yeah it's true"

"Listen to me, We need to hurry.. Help me"

"Oh I will" Wolfie smiled and the Master began his tale..


	24. Memory of the year that never was

**Hey, I'm only writing this because I'm bored.. but I'm not going to write more until I start getting reviews! I want people to help me with some interesting things that could happen. Also I want to know if you think I should do a sequel, honestly I don't care if you say no. So please be truthful and please review x.**

Previously: The master turned something as the doctor and Rose shouted "No!" then in a flash everyone disappeared.

And now:

They all landed on some soft grass which covered their faces. The doctor was the first to jump up with Rose closly following.

"Give me back my daughter!" The doctor shouted angrily "I've lost too many of my children to let another one go! Master hear me now you hurt her, in anyway, you're dead! AGAIN!"

Rose looked at the man next to her as if he was a stranger, the anger inside her for her only daughter was at its climax but she knew with the doctors rage showing on his face that she didn't even have to start. The doctor turned around and looked at Rose, he had tears in his eyes and looked so frightened it broke her heart, she saw through his anger and saw the father inside him crying for his little girl. "Doctor" Rose began softly, "We'll find her, I promise, we'll get her back and she'll be fine. She can stay with us, forever."

"But if he kills her.." The doctor began.

"Don't even think about it. She's strong, she's The Bad Wolf Cub, I think that would be right. Wait, no shes the Oncoming Bad Wolf Cub. And she can fight him. But Doctor, who is The Master?" Rose said softly.

Martha and Captain Jack both shivered and Jack walked over to Rose, "It was just over a year ago. Martha was traveling with The Doctor, just after you had left the first time around."

Martha carried on from here, "The Doctor never stopped talking about, ever." Rose looked over at The Doctor who nodded his head in agreement with what Martha had said, and Rose smiled hapily. "I was really jelous of you Rose. Becasue, at that time, I really don't know why, but I faniced The Doctor. And he was clearly in love with you"

"Who wouldn't be" Mickey said quietly but everyone still seemed to hear.

"Anyway.." Jack carried on "They finally came round to Cardiff to refuel, and I had been waiting for The Doctor for years! Also you aswell Rose because I didn't know that you wasn't there. But you didn't stop in Cardiff too often so in 2007 when you did stop by I ran for the TARDIS"

And with the name being said they suddenly heard a metalic sort of noise and a blue box appeared close by.

"Wolfie!" Both The Doctor and Rose shouted as they ran inside the box. They searched for a few minutes before finally giving up. The Torchwood team all sat on the floor in the control room, surprisingly Jack was on the floor too. Rose and The Doctor both sulkily sat in the Captains seat.

"Carry on with your story" Rose said sadly to Jack, "I still want to know who this 'Master' is."

"Okay, where was I?" Jack paused "Oh yeah, I ran for the TARDIS, I think The Doctor saw me and ran because the TARDIS was suddenly going, oh but it wasn't excaping that easily no way. I jump on and held onto the doors. I known a while now that I couldn't die so while we was jumping down the Vortex, on probably the worse ride I had ever had in the TARDIS, I must of died about 50 times"

Rose giggled as The Doctor stroked the tardis console and whispered "Good girl".

"So we landed at the furthest place the TARDIS could get to, the end of the universe. And I collapsed of the TARDIS onto some wierd ground."

"This is where me and The Doctor appear out of the TARDIS and the first thing I see is a man lying dead on the floor." Martha carried on with. "Now I do what I know best and start being a doctor as I'm trained to do and started giving Jack CPR. When The Doctor comes over to me and tells me to 'leave him' but I wasn't about listen so I tried pull away when ths dead guy.."

"Hey!" Jack said pretending to look offended, " I wasn't dead, well I was for like 2 minutes"

"This 'Part-time' dead guy suddenly starts to breathe again and then says 'Was somebody kissing me?' "

" That was you? I thought it was The Doc."

"Jack, how would it be me? I already knew you could live forever from when I saw you, a person to live through going through the Vortex with My TARDIS banging everywhere has to be immortal"

"Anyway.." Jack carried on again, "We meet professor Yana,who turns out to be the Master..." Jack continues the story until where he goes back to Torchwood "Then tell the Doctor that my friends used to call me 'The Face of Boe' and you wouldn't believe the reaction"

Rose looked at the Doctor and sid "No?" The Doctor nodded "No way? Oh my God!" And Rose burst out laughing which caused The Doctor to laugh back at her. And Jack looked shocked.

"Wow, you got it right!"

Suddenly a light appeared and a young girl covered in gold appeared with a man at her side. Rose got up and ran to her daughter. The Doctor stood up and ran to the Master.

Jack walked to the master and look at Gwen and Ianto, "Hold him" Gwen and Ianto went to The Master and grabbed his arms. The Doctor stood infront of the Master looking darkly at him and the Master smiled.


	25. SleepOver Surprise

**Hello, my fan fiction friends... Thank you to only doctorwholover who actually reviewed and seeing that you where the only one who bothered to take 2 minutes to do that... Hope all my other people who have added this on their favourites or alerts enjoy this too but please review. I still don't know whether I should do a sequel or not!**

"Doctor..." The Master said smiling at The Doctor completely ignoring the fact that he was being held by the two Torchwood members "Why do you look so angry... I have brought your daughter home and she is completely unharmed"

"Then why is she glowing" Rose shot back at The Master as she sat by Wolfie, who had collapsed on the TARDIS floor. Martha walked over and started checking over Wolfie.

"She glows when she teleports it wouldn't have changed now" The Master answered coolly. "Listen when she awakes you can ask her yourself. She is unharmed. Just because I tried to kill you all last time we met. Apart from you two holding me and you, Miss Bad Wolf."

"You took us away from our daughter, no man or time lord has the right to do that and yet you did." The Doctor said to The Master darkly.

"All for a reason just wait for the child to awake"

"Fine but you've not got away with anything" And with that The Doctor walked over to Rose and Wolfie and hugged Rose tightly as they looked down at their daughter.

"She's fine, there's two heart beats and the vortex power has cooled, she's safe." Martha said before going standing with Jack and Mickey, behind The Master.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered

"Yeah?" he said back softly

"What do we do if this is just a big plan?"

"We just take it as it comes, as we always do. And we probably will end up running" He said and was awarded as Rose giggled. "Listen," The doctor said seriously "I will never let you or Wolfie get hurt. I'm so lucky that you're back Rose I regretted leaving you straight after I left you on that beach I need you with me forever, well.. For your forever."

"But Doctor, it still worries me that I was able to understand what you and Wolfie was saying before when nobody else could"

The Doctor kissed her head and hugged her closer looking in her eyes "I know Rose, it worries me too. And after The Master is gone then I promise we'll find out how that happened."

"Oh but doctor, then the new problem will unfold" The master cut in from the couples talk.

The doctor stood and walked over to the Master who still stood with Gwen and Ianto. "What do you mean? What do you know? What will happen?"

"I can't tell you, come on you know that" The Master said, "Just wait for her to wake up."

Suddenly The Masters head fell forwards as he was knocked out and Jack stood behind him. The Doctor looked at Jack part amused part annoyed.

"What he was doing my head in telling us to wait." Jack said in defence

"Well still Jack"

Rose was laughing at The Doctors and Jacks 'argument' when she noticed Wolfie stirring. As Wolfie open her eyes Rose smiled and stroked her daughter's hair lovingly. "Hey sweetheart" she said softly. Wolfie smiled back up at her Mum then heard some feet moving and saw The Doctor looking over her happily.

"So you got the TARDIS then?" Wolfie said as she sat up and looked around.

"You did that?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Yep" Wolfie answered popping the 'p' just like her father did most of the time. "The Master thought I was mad and that there would be no way of me getting back to you, until he learnt I could teleport. Actually speaking of the Master where is he?" Then Wolfie saw The Master who was unconscious and still held up by Gwen and Ianto. "No!" she shouted and ran over to him, "What have you done to him?" She looked at every person in the room accusingly.

"Well..." Jack began

"Jack Harkness did you do this?" Wolfie said angrily and Jack saw the glint of yellow in her eyes and moved towards the Doctor and Rose.

"Yeah, but listen to me before killing me for as many times as you want Wolfie! He was getting on everyone's nerves and if you knew about what he had put us through then you wouldn't..."

"What? You mean how he trapped you, turned dad into a little goblin replica, made Martha's family serve him, treated his wife, Lucy, really bad, got shot by his wife well yeah I've heard about it, and I've seen it. Jack I can see everything that has ever happened, everything that is happening and everything that may happen. I know it all" Wolfie answered back and gave Jack an angry look.

The Doctor walked over to Wolfie and said "It's late, maybe everyone should go to bed, I don't think the Master is waking up until tomorrow, and Wolfie you are still tired it doesn't matter if you have just woken I can tell you are tired, come on lets find everyone a room."

* * *

Once everyone had settled into a room The Doctor, Rose and Wolfie walked to Rose's old room.

"You kept it the same" Rose said in surprise and The Doctor smiled

"Well I used come in here to... think, well I mean remember, you know all the adventures, the danger, the brilliant... times. Anyway I was thinking, maybe Wolfie would like to use this room from now on."

Wolfie smiled and looked at her Mum who looked confused, "But Dad, where would Mum sleep?"

"Did you just ask that question Wolfie?" The Doctor said trying his hardest not to laugh. Then he saw Rose was just as confused. "Oh Wolfie you go to sleep. Rose, come with me." And they left the room and Wolfie looked around at the pink walls, 'pink? Not really her colour, pink and green would be better.' And around her Wolfie saw the pink walls 'grow' green on them. Wolfie smiled and settled down in bed listening to the music of the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor had covered Roses eyes as he led her down the corridors toward her new room.

"Doctor..." Rose began

"Shhh..." The Doctor said in her ear softly as he came to a wooden door. He somehow got Rose to open the door without having to move his hands from her eyes and lead her into the room.

Rose's skin tingled as she felt the Doctors breath on the back of her neck, she had no idea what was going on but for the first time in a long time she felt safe, and also very excited. AS she entered the room she felt The Doctors breathe move next to her ear and he whispered, "Are you ready?"

Rose nodded unable to talk and The Doctor uncovered her eyes and looked at the expression on her face. She looked amazed excited shocked surprised delighted, all at once, until she turned to the Doctor and the only thing in her eyes then was...

She slowly brushed her lips over The Doctors before looking over his face. He looked at her happily surprised for a moment but quickly got over it and moved in and kissed her softly again. Slowly Rose slid her arms around the doctors neck and he pushed her closer to him as he wrapped is arms around her waist.

As Rose opened her mouth for air the Doctor slid his tongue into her mouth and pushed her toward the wall and moved his hands under her t-shirt.

* * *

Jack was laid in bed, in his old room. He was just getting to sleep when he heard a loud bang on wall behind him.

He sat up and looked at the wall, 'wonder whats in that room?' Jack thought 'Well, staring at the walls going to get you somewhere' said another part of him sarcastically. There was another bang against the wall and Jack sighed, he wasn't going to get no sleep if the thing next door is going to keep knocking. So he got up and walked out of his room.

He looked at the door which the banging had come from and saw it was a very nice wooden door he looked at his door and back at this nice one 'why don't I get a door like that? Stupid thing that's making all this noise gets a great door but I just get a horrible boring rotting blue one' Then he saw a key hole in the door and decided he has better be clever and check it wasn't a weevil or something in there.

Jack knelt by the door and looked though the key door, he quickly got up and ran back to his room, when he had looked though the small hole, he couldn't believe what he had just saw, it was such a beautiful room, but he had only noticed that for around two second before noticing the two people in there, then he began to wonder how Wolfie had really been created, if it had been through Bad Wolf or if it had been because of well.. The same thing that was happening in the room next to him now. Then Jack realised the banging on the wall behind him was still happening and he groaned and prayed it would stop.

**Ha-ha sorry guys, I had to have fluff. Because this has all been quite serious so I wanted to do two things in this chapter.**

**1- Make sure everyone knew that The Doctor and Rose are a couple and not just friends, who happen to have a daughter together.  
2- Have a little bit of humour in this, just to calm from all the seriousness.**

**Oh and I know that we all think Jack would have probably got a video camera but I didn't want to be too mean to him today so he didn't**

**In the next chapter that mystery with the master will be revealed and I'm sorry to say this story will be over soon... Though how soon I'm not sure yet... Bye please review**


	26. The story of what to come

Ive been working on this for a while but alot of things have been going on and i kept forgetting so here we go hope you enjoy this

The Doctor woke early the next morning, surprised he had actually slept, he looked around the room wondering where he was, then he remembered the night before and he smiled. He looked at the side of him and saw Rose sleeping peacefully. He slowly got out of bed being careful not to wake her and put on his suit.

The Doctor walked into the control room and saw a shadowed shape on the ground; he walked over to it and saw it was The Master, who was still asleep (knocked out). The Doctor walked around the console banging loudly, as normal. The Master groaned as he woke up and opened his eyes, he saw The Doctor dancing around the TARDIS.

"You know this floor isn't comfy" said The Master as he sat up. Then he noticed he had been handcuffed, "What's this? Doctor these can't be yours? Though with you and Miss Tyler..."

"No!" The Doctor said quickly, a little too quickly in The Masters opinion, "them, they're Jacks"

"No they're not don't lie to me" Then Wolfie walked in smiling. "Okay Doctor you're saved by the wolf for now but I will have this talk with you." The Master said cheerfully.

* * *

Rose woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked next to her and saw nothing but The Doctors jacket lay where he had slept, she got out of the bed and got dressed before picking up the jacket to take to the console room, where she guessed he would be, when a small note fell out.

To My Rose

I'm sorry that I wasn't here to see you wake up, but with The Master onboard I had to get to the console room before he wakes up.  
I'll see you soon I suppose. I'll be counting the seconds.

Your Doctor

x

Rose smiled at the letter and quickly went to the console room. When she walked in she saw Wolfie, The Doctor and The Master all sitting on the floor talking. The Doctor turned as he heard Rose enter and quickly stood as she walked over to him. He hugged her tight and kissed her head softly and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey." He said softly

"Hi" She said back smiling

"How are you this morning?"

"Brilliant. You?"

"Same"

"Hello. Can't hear you! Talk louder!" The Master shouted and smiled at The Doctor but he only received a dark look.

The Doctor grabbed Roses hand and pulled her to sit down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled close to him.

"Right so this problem? What is it?" The Doctor asked looking between Wolfie and The Master.

"You want to tell him? You know the most of the story" Wolfie said to The Master

"Well, as you, Doctor will remember quiet clearly a few years ago; I managed to beat you by dying in your arms. You all tearful and sad held the usual gallifralien funeral and burned me to the crisp, apart from what you didn't see was the person who picked up my ruby ring which held some of me in to bring me back."

"Who was it?" Rose asked already interested in the story.

"You will find out all in due time, Miss Tyler. Anyway I was brought back by a female who also had a time machine, that's all I can tell you. But she took me forward in time, exactly 3 months from now and I saw the end of the universe, the Doctor was there and was alone and couldn't solve the problem, because what everyone doesn't realise including you yourself doctor , is that no matter what you say , you need your companions because without them you are lost, so i decided to bring you all here"

"so you brought me back?" Rose looked at him confused

The master rolled his eyes and whispered something about dumb blondes and then spoke up, ' nooooo obviously not. That was the work of john if you remember him. God how long have you been back with her?"

Rose looked down, remembering john, who had been her best friend even if it was for only a short time. She couldn't believe she had already forgot him. The doctor sensing Rose's sadness tightened his arms around her.

Wolfie elbowed the master and give him a evil look, 'sorry' he said shortly and then carried on "it was just luck that you turned up Rose. Anyway now you have these humans at your hands to help you hopefully should be able to postpone the end of the world until futher notice, i.e. until i have an evil streak again."

Wolfie then spoke up "but who are we fighting?"

The master looked at her and said "you see everything so you shout know"

Wolfie laughed at him and then give him a serious look, 'i see all that ever could be, lots of different things, just like you do, time lord. So i don't know. Where you, you've seen it all already"

"Well just be ready, im not allowed to tell you, i had the orders "

The doctor looked round and said " right.. we better get ready then. Lets go wake the others"

**Staceyy: over and done with now.  
Master:: hahah wasn't i great  
Rose: i hate you master  
Master: i did nothing  
Wolfie: you was mean to my mum  
Doctor: Come on lets wake the others  
Master: Just be your usual self that should wake everyone up, youre so damn noisy, you wonder why you have so many enermies, its because your too loud and everyone is grumpy from never sleeping  
Doctor: ......  
Rose: I hate you master -hugs doctor-  
Staceyy: right these guys are having character issues so please someone review seeing that not many people do thank you x**


	27. No Goodbye

**Hello, Once again my fellow fanfiction friends... -Boos and Hisses- :( oh yes.... I think I owe you all an appology for being so distant in the last few months.. Im sorry, I have been busy and simply no time to get on her.. Blame the boyfriend.. He keeps dragging me out, anyway I am deeply sorry and shall from now on be on here writing until my story ends, so instead of hearing about my love life dragging me from you faithful people lets get on for what you really added me for ;D xx**

The Doctor ran instantly to Jack room, 'WAKEY WAKEY' he shouted and then ran out. Jack sat up in a instant and wondered what had happened. He got out of bed and began to dress.

Rose walked into Gwens room, 'Hello? Gwen? Urm, the Doctor asked could you be getting up now. We have to get ready to fight.' Gwen looked over at Rose and smiled, 'Sure I'm always in for a fight.'

Wolfie was sat next to The Master when her eyes began to glow. The Master watched and was startled when he heard Wolfie say, 'This shall be the final battle of time. After this no one else shall ever damage time. Everything shall return how it was.' She then collapsed and lay across the floor.

By the time this had happened everyone in the TARDIS was more or less awake, with alot of help from the Doctors constant noise. They all began to gather in the control room just as Wolfie woke and sat up. 'I know what happens' She said as she looked at Rose sadly, 'but I can not tell you, any of you. But we must be ready. Lets Go.'

They all stood and went to get ready for the battle, everyone but Wolfie and the Master. The Doctor lead the others out of the room while they all talked in confusion about the words Wolfie had said.

'Master' Wolfie began, 'Is what I saw the future that is held for the others and me. My family will be ripped apart, the Doctor cant lose them, they are all hes got now, she is, I am. He cant lose us all.' The Master sighed and moved towards Wolfie as much as he could, with the hand cuffs still on him. He looked at her sadly and said, 'Wolfie, let me teach you something. You have the power to see everything the path you see now, there is no way to avoid it. There kind isnt ment to be here. your father has delt with loss before and lived, because he knows he has to, that is the way of the timelord. You can lose everything, but at the end, you can never lose yourself.'

'But he doesn't have to lose her, she came from here' Wolfie said in a desperate atempt.  
'She doesn't belong with us anymore, the others need her and when everything is right then she shall be home, there is no way. I've seen it.'  
'What if we don't?'  
'Wolfie, what do you mean?'  
'What if i dont let us go? What then?'  
'That would never happen. The race would be dead if you did that, them great minds, wolfie you seem to be working as a viallan.'

Wolfie suddenly burst into a glow, tears ran down her face and she looked at the Master and screamed. She vanished as the Doctor and others ran into the room and saw only the Master sat stunned, staring at where Wolfie had just been. The scream echoed through the TARDIS.


	28. Back to London

**Back again, so many ideas running through my head for this. Still not sure where this is leading but thats possibly the best part of my story, you never know whats coming. Anyway heres the next chapter, enjoy. X**

"What did you do?" The Doctor shouted at the master as he ran in the spot where Wolfie had just been. "Why do you always blame me?" The Master sighed, "Look, this time i didnt do anything, I swear. For once I'm being the good guy. Please believe me." The Doctor looked at the Master for a moment and then stood and turned to the others, " she could be anywhere. We've lost, she was the only one who knew how to win. Theres nothing I can do."  
"You can't give up." Rose said as she ran to the Doctor and stood infront of him and looked in his eyes, "Doctor, through all the time I've known you, you never have gave up. You always got me out of any mess we've been in, you did the same for Martha. And you did the same for Donna. Every person on the Earth right now wouldnt be there if it wasnt for you, you save us. This is your daughter, our daughter. We can find her and we can find the problem. Don't give up."  
"But what if I can't? What if this is the one time i can't?"  
"You will, because I believe in you"  
The Doctor looked at Rose, his eyes sparkled with tears and he kissed her. Then he smiled "then all I can do is try" and he ran out of the room.

"Go to London" The Master croaked "2009, January." Rose ran to the Controls and started punching in numbers, just as she had learned not long ago. Jack went over to the Master, "You croaked? Like you was about to cry?" The Master looked at Jack and glared "am I not allowed to have feelings? not even for a moment?" Jack smirked and was about to say something when Ianto called over "Jack leave the poor man alone" and Jack walked away muttering about the Master being something of a baby and more human than he believed.

Martha went over to Rose, "need any help?" She said. Rose looked up,startled. "Oh, yeah, sure." Rose laughed nervously. Martha looked at her questioningly, "What?" Rose laughed again and said "Nothing, its nothing. I mean it was just that you shocked me. Thats all. I mean I didn't think you exactly liked me." She laughed again. Martha smiled, "Was it that obvious? well Rose I didn't like you, because the Doctor did and I, I love the Doctor. But not in the way I thought I did. So this is me, starting again, and i would like to know what I could do to help" Rose and Martha smiled and Rose told Martha what to press as they guided the TARDIS across the vortex.

Gwen, Jack, Ianto and Mickey was all huddled talking. "So, we all get the plan?" Gwen said to the other 3. "Mickey, you stay with Martha, Me and Yan. Jack you are with the Doctor, Rose and the Master. And Wolfie. What ever is going to fight us, well we can give it a chalenge at least." The Doctor came bounding in just as the TARDIS stopped. "So.... London?" The Doctor looked at Rose and she nodded. The Doctor ran to the Master and untied him. "I trust you" he whispered and the Master nodded and they all ran out of the door to step into a perfect looking london.

* * *

Wolfie stood in the middle of a shopping centre and walked over to a young child. She whispered into the toodlers ear, when she finished the little girl walked over to her mum and whispered in here ear. The mother looked into Wolfies golden eyes and Wolfie said "Trust me" in her mystical Bad Wolf voice. Wolfie turned and stood looking straight at a daleks blue eye. "I can see you" she whispered and as she walked away the Dalek began to move. " TIME LORD DETECTED " it began to screech and Wolfie turned and smiled, "Time lady actually, and even more so, Bad Wolf." The Dalek moved back, "Welcome to your defeat" Bad Wolf said and she lifted her arms and vanished just as the Dalek blew up the shop.


End file.
